Mantis Man
Mantis Man is a huge, hideous, insectile-type creature reported in Hacketstown, New Jersey. The monster was described by two unrelated fishermen as standing about seven feet high, having mandibles, and large intense black eyes. One observer described the creature as fading as it moved up the river bank where it was spotted, leading to speculation that perhaps the beast was using camouflage and blending into its surroundings. The second observer reported hearing a humming and feeling tingling sensations, and seeing the mantis-man spread its wings when observed by him in a threatening gesture. The fisherman felt like the big bug was somehow sucking information from him. It also eventually vanished as if into a fog. Speculation followed that the giant, scaly creature was psychic, and may have even been an insectile type of alien…better summon multiple exterminators for this one! Sighting in 1962 The pregnant witness was on her way to see her doctor and was on a well-traveled road when she happened to glance up at the sky and saw a huge purple moon like object. She pulled over to get a better look. The object then seemed to fade out and became another color. It turned from purple to blue, green, orange, and silver. It kept spinning and fading out. Next thing she knew she was at her doctor’s office at 1930. Her face had acquired a suntan like burn. Years later under hypnosis she was able to remember more of what had happened. Apparently she was taken inside a craft in what looked like a large eye that opened up under the craft. Inside she was in a small white room, where she was pushed against a wall by a creature resembling a “praying mantis.” There was a metallic slab behind her. Two short white pale creatures with large black eyes then dressed her. She was told that she would not be harmed, apparently by telepathy. A reptilian like creature now entered the room. She was then led through the craft when she passed a black room, she felt that it was not a comfortable place to be, she also passed a gold room, she wanted to go there but was told she was not ready. The next room was small and pale pink in color; the room contained 20 incubators, 10 on top, and 10 on the bottom. She was shown what appeared to be Petrie dishes with embryos. In the 20th incubator she saw a baby with a very large head with aqua colored slanted eyes. His hair was very sparse. The witness felt an immense love towards the apparently hybrid baby. She was then led into a pale blue room. There she saw 20 more incubators, there appeared to be creatures resembling tadpoles in these Petrie dishes. Each incubator had a fetus in a more developed state and when she looked into the 20th incubator she saw a baby reptilian like creature. The whole time two short pale creatures and a tall reptilian accompanied her. Later she was led to a pale yellow large room resembling a courtroom. It was very misty inside. At that point the reptilian creature left her side. She was then led to the front of the room by the two short pale creatures. She then saw seven beings all wearing cloaks. One looked human, one alien, and one was tall, good looking of Nordic appearance that seemed to be the leader. He told her that she was judged, tested, and passed. She had no idea what he alluded to. At one point she looked at the Nordic humanoid at an angle, and he looked like a hologram. Then she noticed what appeared to be a small thin wire going into her arm. She heard strange sounds and the tall blond humanoid told her that they had given her knowledge and she would know what to do when the time was right. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids of North America Category:Cryptids of the USA Category:Humanoids Category:Hybrids Category:Insects Category:Invertebrate Category:Insectoids Category:Aliens